Ceder o Caer
by ZuryHimura
Summary: AU-dark fic. Kaoru Kamiya, la Reina Celeste, se alista para la última batalla que definirá la existencia de su Reino. El Rey Oscuro es un hombre ambicioso, ruin y sin compasión que quiere algo más que solo la vida de Kaoru: venganza. Battousai no perdona la traición, y Kaoru debe pagarle con sangre por haberle robado el corazón.
1. Chapter 1: Oscuro

"**CEDER O CAER"**

**Por Zury Himura**

**Corrección: Claudia Gazziero.**

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR: **Este **dark one-shot** es un regalo para **Kiranamie **por ser el comentario número cien en **"El amor no es egoísta"**. Gracias por comentar amiga, espero que te guste!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia por otro lado es enteramente mía. 2. Cualquier parecido con algún fic, novela o película anterior es meramente coincidencia y se prefiere no profundizar en eso.

3. Se aceptan gustosamente solo reviews positivos. Favor abstenerse de críticas destructivas y comentarios grotescos. 4. Zury Himura se reserva el derecho de admisión de reviews mala onda. 5. Zury Himura ama todos por igual, muchas gracias por sus comentarios anteriores.

* * *

**Capitulo único**

**I**

_Sus manos ásperas y callosas recorrieron la suave piel de su pierna descubierta, poseyéndola en el trascurso y comprimiendo cada centímetro de sus curvas. Desesperado, cogió también la tela de su vestido y con ambas manos lo terminó de rasgar, logrando un acceso más desvergonzado. Entonces, sus labios comenzaron a recorrer su muslo hasta llegar a sus caderas, con besos posesivos y hambrientas lamidas que erizaban cada bello de su cuerpo. _

_Ansiosa, arqueó su espalda al sentir la humedad de su lengua explorando su plano vientre y enterró sus dedos entre las largas hebras carmín esparcidas sobre la masculina espalda. Gimió enloquecida al sentir su ágil mano abriéndose camino entre sus ropas para alcanzar el canal de sus senos y masajearlos de manera experta. _

_En un segundo, el hombre comenzó a desatar con los dientes los lienzos que faltaban para abrir su camisa. Él le sostuvo la mirada todo el tiempo, se entretenía con los gestos de su boca y los sonidos de placer que le escapaban sin querer. Así, dejó de acariciar sus piernas y se recostó sobre ella, calculando el peso exacto para no perder ni un segundo de placer. _

_Kaoru acarició los músculos de sus brazos y su trabajada espalda. Su mirada brillante la enloquecía y la hacía desistir de toda voluntad; era como si él la reclamara como suya con sólo mirarla, y al tocarla reclamaba todo su ser. Lo miró detenidamente mientras se movía entre sus piernas, sin poder dejar de admirarlo; lo tomó de las mejillas y ladeó su cabeza para besarlo en el cuello con su locura y una necesidad infinita. El hombre gimió ante la iniciativa y sus manos recorrieron con fiereza y lujuria cada curva de su cuerpo, reclamándola para él… solo para él. _

—_Kaoru… —ronroneó con un tono posesivo y oscuro. La sostuvo de las manos con fuerza, inmovilizándola mientras devoraba su cuello y sus pechos desnudos. _

—_¿Sí? —susurró ella en un atractivo y sensual susurro._

—_Ven conmigo —le ofreció mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja—. Tu nación y la mía… pueden ser una._

—_Creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso —suspiró al tiempo que sus manos disfrutaban la desnuda espalda del hombre hasta bajar sus pantaloncillos._

—_Es cierto —gruñó él y de un solo tirón le terminó de sacar la camisa, dejando a su entera disposición el cuerpo bajo de él. Sus ojos dorados destellaron con deseo al recorrer esa piel suave y joven—, pero no es momento de hablar._

Kaoru colocó la última pieza de su armadura y comprimió las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir después de recordar aquello que había hecho tan feliz a su corazón alguna vez.

—Mi Reina, ¿está segura? —preguntó preocupado el jefe de su ejército, Aoshi Shinomori, mientras hacia una cordial reverencia.

La mujer se dio vuelta y colocó la última espada en el cinturón de su falda. Ajustó los protectores de brazos y sonrió tristemente. —Estoy segura, Shinomori —suspiró cansada y tomó al hombre del brazo—. Soy la única que puede terminar con esto. No quiero más muertes, no estoy dispuesta a ver a mi pueblo convertirse en un pueblo sumiso bajo sus pies.

El hombre de mirada tan azul como el cielo se puso de pie y acarició su brazo con suavidad. —Morirá si sale allá afuera.

—Quizás así sea… pero él morirá conmigo. —Su mirada decidida se desvió hasta sus ojos marinos—. Después de hoy no habrá más guerras entre su reino y el mío. Además, él no espera que yo me presente en el campo de batalla. Tengo un punto a favor, aunque él nos supera en número y habilidad.

El general resopló desesperado. —Su padre no querría que se rindiera, pero tampoco querría exponerla a un peligro de este calibre —señaló. Se sentía realmente impotente al saber que no podría detenerla bajo ningún argumento. Se atrevió a buscar otra salida—: Podemos huir, escapar y construir una vida nueva.

La Reina agachó la mirada. —Mi padre… —volvió a alzar su rostro con un nuevo destello en sus ojos—. Él es el causante de todo esto, él fue el que mató a los padres de Battousai en busca de un poder que no le pertenecía… y ahora Battousai quiere someternos bajo su imperio —Se giró hacia la salida—. No lo permitiré, Shinomori. Nosotros, mi imperio y yo somos libres. Si tengo que morir para proteger esta libertad lo haré, es mucho mejor que humillarme y ser una más entre el puñado de sus mujeres.

Aoshi asintió, sintiéndose orgulloso de oírla hablar de aquella manera. Ella prosiguió—: Soy tu reina, Aoshi Shinomori… y moriré como tal —sentenció emprendiendo su camino.

El capitán corrió y le dio alcance a la mujer que por tantos años había admirado y que ese día admiraba todavía más. Ella era fuerte, valiente y segura de sí misma. Ella sabía que probablemente todos terminarían muertos por la espada de Battousai, pero lucharía junto a sus hombres con honor y hasta el final. Estaba orgulloso de servir a una persona como ella y más aún de morir a su lado.

Desde que había terminado su entrenamiento había añorado ser parte del Reino Celeste, el Reino de Kaoru Kamiya. Siempre había estado honrado de que aquella chica de ojos azules se convirtiera en su Reina en el futuro, ella era una mujer digna de recibir su lealtad y su espada.

Cuando el Rey Kamiya anunció el matrimonio de la chica Kamiya con el príncipe Yukishiro, en su quinceavo cumpleaños, todo se había complicado para mal. El príncipe, quien había luchado durante dos largos años contra un tirano imperialista llamado Battousai —que por lo demás, tenía cautiva a su hermana, la princesa Tomoe Yukishiro—, no hizo más que atraer la atención del hombre de cabellos de fuego, despertando su ambición hacia su nación.

El Rey Kamiya, al enterarse de que el Rey Oscuro —como muchos habían nombrado al sanguinario Battousai— había pedido su cabeza como pago y saldar cuentas pasadas, decidió saltar de la torre más alta de su castillo, dejando así a una joven de diecisiete años a cargo de la Corona y el trono.

Desde ese día los conflictos entre naciones habían cobrado fuerza, aunque hacía unos meses, cuando la Reina se encontraba feliz y calmada, la guerra había cesado misteriosamente. Los rumores dijeron de inmediato que la muchacha y el Rey Oscuro habían acordado el cese del fuego, pero nunca hubo ninguna información oficial sobre ello. Todo iba bien hasta que el mismo Rey malvado había rotó el trato despiadadamente, masacrando a docenas de personas en la orilla de un bosque donde el Reino Celeste veía su frontera.

La cruda escena se tomó al instante como una declaración de guerra. La Reina había mandado guardias para resguardar las tierras de la nación, pero estas no habían sido suficientes a la hora de controlar la ira del demonio de cabello de fuego, quien había hecho su entrada destajando las líneas de Kaoru Kamiya como si hubiese estado soplando y desbaratando un frágil diente de león.

Así habían llegado hasta ese punto. El Rey Oscuro había sitiado el castillo con su ejército y había acabado casi por completo el ejército Celeste. A pesar de la sangre y la destrucción, la mirada de Battousai se mantenía pasiva y relajada, casi parecía que sus dorados ojos sedientos de sangre esperaban verla antes de acabarla por completo.

—La acompañaré —dijo Shinomori ofreciendo su compañía, aún sabiendo que ella replicaría.

—No es necesario —contestó ella después de subirse a su caballo—, sólo prométeme una cosa…

Shinomori asintió.

—Después de esto debes llamarme _Kaoru._ —Su sonrisa se amplió al notar la sorpresa en el hombre—. Si no vuelvo deberás hacerte cargo de todo… —ordenó sacando una _wakasazhi_ dorada de entre su pierna y arrojándosela.

El hombre la cogió en el aire y la miró, sin entender el propósito del regalo.

—Es un regalo de mi madre —comentó antes de que su caballo girara—, y ahora es de mí para ti… gracias Aoshi.

El hombre apretó el arma con sus dedos ensangrentados, alzó la barbilla y la observó salir del castillo con la misma delicadeza y cuidado con el que siempre lo hacía. Entonces una pregunta se incrustó en su mente al ver la vaina que colgaba al costado de las caderas de su majestad: si él tenía la wakasazhi… ¿quién tenía la katana?

**II**

Battousai terminó de destajar al último hombre en su camino. Su alma estaba enfurecida y cegada por el odio hacia una mujer, la única en la que había confiado… y la única que lo había traicionado. Caminó hacia el mensajero que le traía una respuesta al mensaje que había enviado al castillo para tener una reunión con la mujer a la que tanto le había gustado poseer.

—Mi Reina vendrá tan solo en unos minutos y ordena que en su ausencia detenga toda acción bélica y derramamiento de sangre —dijo el joven de cabello oscuro, repitiendo con nerviosismo las palabras de la chica. Una sonrisa perversa se asomó en los labios del destajador.

El chico, asustado, giró y emprendió camino a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían. Battousai sonrió con arrogancia y alzó un dedo, sólo esa señal bastó para que Misao Makimachi, la general de su ejército, supiera lo que debía hacer.

—Entendido —se bofó la joven de ojos verdes, sacando de entre su bota y su piel una_ kunai _dorada y arrojándosela al sirviente que corría a lo lejos, apenas perceptible a la distancia—. Listo, mi señor.

—Muy bien, Misao —le felicitó mientras se sentaba en la pila de cadáveres que su ejército había juntado—. Ahora sólo tenemos que esperar.

Misao asintió, contenta de que su trabajo hubiera agradado a su señor, no por nada la llamaban la favorita de Battousai. Sus habilidades eran las mejores de todos los reinos y su lealtad no quedaba atrás. Lo admiraba en demasía, para ella era increíble que el joven de tan solo veinte años se hubiera convertido en la persona más poderosa del mundo, y hubiera adquirido poder y riqueza inimaginable. Si él le pedía su vida, ella se la daría sin titubear, de eso estaba segura.

Battousai ojeó a la joven niña a su lado y una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en sus labios. Sin duda ella era la mejor de sus creaciones, era una joven inteligente y llena de habilidades. Su atención derivó a las grandes puertas del castillo, las cuales se abrían de par en par para dejar salir a su Reina, Kamiya.

Kaoru se las pagaría, una por una, nadie jugaba con él.

Cuando la había conocido había pensado que ella sería solo una más en la larga lista de mujeres en su cama, pero pronto notó su error. No solo se sentía dueño de ella, sino que la imparable obsesión por su cuerpo se había transformado en una obsesión por ser el único en su vida. No le gustaba que su vida dependiera de alguien más, detestaba verse vulnerable. El amor era para los débiles y los idiotas… o para Aoshi Shinomori, quien había caído fácilmente en las redes de Misao.

¡Ah, qué idiota había sido él al creer que una mujer como Misao podría amar libremente! Era irrisorio, absurdo, melodramático.

Aun así, Shinomori no era tan diferente a él. Él también había bajado la guardia y había dejado entrar a Kaoru Kamiya a su mundo, sin reparos, pero había jurado nunca más volver a equivocarse. Terminaría con aquello aunque le costará la vida. Observó a Kaoru salir cabalgando sobre un caballo, calmada y serena, y sonrió nuevamente. Ella se había convertido en su vida, pero no tenía sentido seguir viviendo, así que tampoco importaba si Kaoru vivía o moría.

Inconscientemente llevó su mano a la empuñadura de su _katana_ dorada, guiando a sus oscuros pensamientos por un mal camino. Si Kaoru hubiera mantenido su palabra…

Si ella no hubiera mandado a Enishi Yukishiro a retarlo y a restregarle en la cara que ella sería su Reina todo habría sido diferente. Si aquel sujeto de cabellera blanca como la nieve nunca se hubiese aparecido en su Reino para revelar accidentalmente el nombre del asesino de sus padres…

_Si tan solo_….

Arrugó la nariz con ira, apretando su quijada y la empuñadura al mismo tiempo. —No, este es un _hoy_ y el pasado no vale nada más que el recuerdo de mis padres. —Se puso de pie desenvainando una espada que algún día aquella mujer le había obsequiado como símbolo de paz y fue a su alcance.

No pudo evitar sonreír por lo irónica que era la vida: acabaría con ella con su propia espada y la tomaría luego de que la plateada hoja se deleitara con su sangre traidora. Luego, cuando estuviera en su lecho de muerte, la haría sufrir y gritar como nunca. Esa estúpida expresión despreocupada y libre de culpabilidad desaparecería.

Kamiya se detuvo una vez estuvo frente a él, bajó una pierna y después la otra, aplastando con sus manos los pliegues de su falda. Lo miró a través de sus negros flequillos y contuvo la respiración: su postura recta e imponente atemorizaba a todos lo que se atrevían cruzar su mirada con la ambarina de él; y las hebras de su cabello carmesí atadas en una coleta alta volaban con la brisa del viento, dándole un aire atemorizante.

Él rio cuando la joven bajó y pasó la lengua sobre sus labios de una forma sugestiva. —No eres tan tonta como pensaba —dijo entretenido mientras bajaba del pilar de cuerpos sin vida—, has traído algo para distraerme…

Kaoru reprimió un chillido al ver los cuerpos de su gente amontonados y usados vilmente para armarle un trono a ese ser arrogante y malévolo. Sacó la _katana_ de plata de su funda con ambas manos y la sostuvo con fuerza y sin decir nada.

—Oh… ya veo, majestad—pronuncio él, dándole sarcasmo a la última palabra—. Si eso es lo que quieres que así sea.

La Reina Celeste apuntó su espada hacia la joven mujer que se encontraba tras el hombre. —Dile a tus_ perros_ que se alejen —exigió decidida.

El espadachín chasqueó la lengua. —Modales, hermosa… modales… —repitió—. No hay necesidad de que seas tan hostil, solo quiero el tesoro de mi familia… el que tu padre robó —aclaró sin ningún tono en su voz—. Es eso o tu vida.

—No sé de qué demonios me hablas… pero obedece. —De un rápido movimiento, saltó y se colocó frente a él, comprimiendo la espada contra su cuello duramente.

El Rey Oscuro sonrió mordazmente. —Aprendes rápido, querida… pero como dije, no es necesario que seas tan hostil conmigo —se burló. Luego bajó su vista señalándole a la chica la _katana_ dorada presionada hábilmente contra su estómago.

Kaoru se dio cuenta de que estaban en iguales condiciones, mas no se retractó.

—Misao. —Battousai ladeó la cabeza y la joven mujer comprendió de inmediato. Ella misma se encargó de señalarles a los demás hombres que debían retirarse.

Una vez solos la mujer de ojos color zafiro se alejó sin quitarle la mirada de encima. El joven enfundó su espada. Esa era su señal, cada vez que él enfundaba su espada significaba que haría un movimiento de alta velocidad y terriblemente mortal. El haber conocido su mundo serviría de algo, después de todo. Se decidió por fin a propulsar su peso con sus pies y saltar por el aire en un rápido giro. Cayó chocando su espada con la de él, aunque la amplia mirada de Battousai no le pasó desapercibida. Sus pupilas doradas se habían dilatado al ver cancelado su _battoujutsu._

Kaoru cerró los ojos. Ya no le importaba si moría o vivía, solo podía ver en la oscuridad de sus pensamientos los ojos dorados de ese asesino y la pila de cadáveres de sus amigos muertos por la mano del hombre que alguna vez creyó amar.

Exhaló lentamente, seguramente Aoshi Shinomori se encontraba ya sellando el túnel del castillo y estaría escapando con el resto de la población hacia un lugar libre. Eso era lo que habían acordado en su despedida, que ella sería una distracción para salvar a su pueblo. Deslizó su espada y atacó de nuevo, debía gastar tiempo.

—¿Pensaste que podrías burlarte de mí? —preguntó con él de repente y con el semblante sombrío.

—Fue mi padre, no yo —expuso con remordimiento en su voz, pues sabía que era la hija de un asesino, ladrón y ambicioso hombre. Ladeó su hoja y lanzó un sablazo vertical—, de saberlo jamás hubiera… —titubeó.

—¿Qué? ¿…Sido mía? —se burló sin consideración—. Quiero quitarte esa tonta paz de tu rostro —la golpeó con la empuñadura en el estómago, logrando doblegarla. Con la otra mano la aferró a su cuerpo de la cintura y le cogió la pierna hasta asirla de sus caderas—. Tal vez, si no hubieras mandado al estúpido de Enishi Yukishiro a mi castillo…

Kaoru forcejeó y lo golpeó con fuerza para liberarse, pero paró en el mismo instante en el que él pronunció el nombre del que algún día había sido su prometido.

—¿Enishi? —inquirió escéptica—. Yo no lo mandé, lo último que supe de él fue que iría contigo para pedirte la libertad de su hermana.

Battousai detuvo las caricias que sus manos insistían en plasmar sobre su pierna y la soltó, maldiciendo su maldita ingenuidad.

—¡Maldición! —gritó él apretando los puños con todas sus fuerzas.

Enishi había hecho su jugada muy bien. Mientras ambos reinos peleaban entre sí, él seguramente se encontraba liberando a la tonta de su hermana. ¡Qué estúpido había sido! Había caído en la trampa de un verdadero inepto. Intentó reflexionar, ya había comenzado una masacre sin precedentes, no podía retractarse.

—Muy bien, Kamiya… —dijo por fin—. tienes dos opciones: vienes conmigo y perdono la vida de tu gente o te dejo ir. Si escoges lo segundo te perseguiré sin piedad hasta alcanzarte y degollarte, a ti y a cualquiera que te mire siquiera.

La Reina dudó por un momento, ninguna de sus opciones involucraba su libertad. Cerró los ojos y se decidió a envainar su espada. Si tenía que elegir, prefería mil veces entregarse y morir lentamente mientras su gente huía.

Ofreció, entonces, ambas manos y esperó por sus cadenas.

Lo haría por el bien de su pueblo.

**FIN**

**Notas de autora:** **Gracias Kiranamie! Espero te haya gustado y si no, no me maltrates….**

Bueno este es mi primer one shot sufrí y lloré por mi falta de experiencia al escribirlo, pero gracias a muchas chicas en Facebook tuve una buena idea de lo que quería y debía hacer. Dejé el final inconcluso porque dependiendo de la respuesta de los lectores podrá convertirse en un long fic. Así que si les interesa déjenme un comentario! Gracias!

En fin, agradezco a todas: Bren, Nidi, Cristi y por supuesto mi Clau.


	2. Chapter 2

"**CAER O CEDER"**

POR ZURY HIMURA

Gracias Sele y Ed.

* * *

_**Gracias especialmente a Jusstin, por ayudarme con esta etapa de cambio en mi vida y por amarme de la misma manera en que yo lo amo… -aunque critique mis fics y me lleve a la hoguera por ellos (haha)-… Te amo, esposo mío.**_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, por otro lado la historia lo es.

* * *

"_Los rumores cuentan que en la época en la que chocaban las espadas, escuchándose como truenos en el cielo y derramando la sangre de los enemigos que salpicaba los rostros de los guerreros más temidos de aquel tiempo, nació un artesano… Shaku Arai, quien fue reconocido por todo Japón por sus ingeniosas y magnificas habilidades para crear las espadas más letales. Armas que eran usadas para crear ríos de sangre..."_

Capitulo 1

**I**

Solo había probado bocado en dos ocasiones durante su viaje y se las había arreglado para recoger frutos de los árboles mientras todos los demás se distraían en sus paradas para descansar. Tenía que idearse formas para ocultarlas ya que Misao, la líder del ejército, se encargaba de hacerle la vida infeliz al tirarle y pisotearle los alimentos que le encontraba entre las ropas.

Había caminado más de dos días y sus pies no daban para más, la tierra estaba muy caliente y el aire muy húmedo para caminar de aquella forma tan desconsiderada. Los soldados del rey oscurocabalgaban cómodamente junto a él mientras ella caminaba halada y amarrada del último caballo… sin jinete. Era un mero recordatorio de lo que él quería para ella… sufrimiento.

—Maldito Battousai —murmuró la reina al observarlo verter agua fresca sobre su cabeza mientras ella agonizaba por una sola gota, para calmar su sed.

El hombre ladeó su rostro hacia ella, recorriéndola de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa que le decía un sinfín de pensamientos que no eran necesarios repetir en voz alta. Kaoru lo ignoró, y en lugar de correr y echarse en sus brazos como lo había hecho en el pasado para satisfacer las ganas de él, siguió a su caballo blanco que había decidido ir a buscar de comer a otra parte del campo.

No entendía como se había llegado a enamorar de aquel ser tan ruin y arrogante. Desde la batalla, él se rehusaba a mirarla e incluso a hablar con ella. La última vez que se había aventurado a desafiar sus órdenes había terminado en el piso con Misao sobre ella y una _kunai _amenazante sobre su cara. Aunque después de aquello, el rey había ordenado a su subordinada omitir la violencia contra _«la Reina celeste, _ burlándose con un gesto de disgusto y enfado mientras la miraba.

Agitada, llegó hasta donde estaba su caballo. Se sentía despojada de lo único que le recordaba a su inocencia pérdida y ese animal era lo único que le quedaba y le recordaba su vieja vida. Su tesoro había sido dispersado y su palacio estaba siendo resguardado por un grupo especial del ejército oscuro quienes por su vasta experiencia como hitokiris de la noche había sido llamados 'Sombras'. Los cuales hacían tanto para Aoshi como a su pueblo imposible de volver.

Miró decaída y desolada el espacio vacío entre el cinturón de sus caderas. Las únicas espadas que había apreciado, las que habían sido obsequios de su madre y el más grande tesoro de su reino. Aquellas armas que… por su propia estupidez e ingenuidad había perdido al distribuirlas como símbolo de paz. Enfurecida, se maldijo profundamente y empuñó sus manos enterrando sus uñas con fuerza hasta sacar sangre de su piel.

—Tks, tks, tks…

Escuchó un chasqueo detrás suyo y se percató de la identidad del sujeto por el tono de burla en su voz. Suspiro profundo y guardó silencio mientras aflojaba su mano, dejando que la sangre liberada recorriera su palma abierta. Ansiosa, cerró los ojos al sentir la ráfaga de aire, estrellándose contra su rostro y moviendo suavemente la tela de su falda antes de percatarse de la cálida presencia sobre su piel.

—Eres una criatura muy salvaje e impulsiva, Kaoru _—c_onfesó la ronca y sensual voz de Battousai, liberando una ligera bocanada de aire cálido contra su esbelto cuello.

Su cuerpo entero se estremeció en expectación al sentir las manos del rey oscuro envolviendo su cintura por detrás. Nerviosa, se revolvió entre su abrazo sugestivo al sentir sus suaves labios rozando apenas la base de su nuca.

—Déjame en paz, no te he permitido tocarme _—_lo rechazó la mujer al salir corriendo de entre sus brazos. No entendía por qué su cuerpo le gritaba_, le exigía_ regresar a su lado y disfrutar de aquellas caricias a pesar del macabro espectáculo que Battousai había protagonizado con los cadáveres de su querido pueblo frente a su castillo.

El rey se echó a reír. Si algo le había llamado la atención de aquella mujer era su forma temeraria de hacerle frente sin temor. Aquella mujer no se amedrentaba al saber que de un rápido movimiento de su muñeca él podía degollarla sin miramientos.

—Querida, no necesito tu permiso… _—_El de cabello de sangre se acercó desafiante. Con su barbilla en alto y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su boca caminó con elegancia en su dirección.

Kaoru lo miró atentamente, como si estuviera hipnotizada por su reflejo en el aire y se tratara de un espejismo vuelto realidad de una de sus fantasías. Él era bello, sus cabellos de fuego revoloteaban en el aire, danzando horizontalmente como largos listones de seda color escarlata. Sus facciones estaban relajadas las cuales acentuaban aún más la suavidad y perfección de su piel. Sus ojos asesinos destellaban con fuerza, como lagos de magma despidiendo vapor caliente que la quemaba a distancia. Su caminar, a pesar de ser pasivo y sutil, era ligero y firme, como si se tratara de un dios caminando sobre el aire.

— Déjame ver tu herida _—_exigió Battousai, parando a solo centímetros de ella.

Kaoru escondió su mano lejos de aquel bastardo que osaba dirigirse hacia ella de una manera tan informal. No necesitaba su ayuda, ni siquiera su lástima, el momento para ayudarla había pasado y él lo había desperdiciado.

—Ya te dije que no… _—c_alló Kaoru al sentir un calloso dedo pulgar y uno índice comprimiendo sus mejillas y atrayéndola hacia él.

—Me tienes miedo… _—_aseguróel de la cabellera de fuego y con la otra mano forcejeó hasta atraer la mano femenina hasta su vista_—_… y eres tú la que se hiere a sí misma —dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

El espadachín bajó la vista sin soltar a la mujer. La empujó con su cuerpo hasta colocarla contra el árbol más cercano y fascinado, arrastró la punta de su nariz por la línea de su mandíbula, susurrando contra su cuello y respirando su fragancia_—. _No toleraré… que te vuelvas a lastimar_…._

Kaoru cerró los ojos al sentir sus tersos labios sobre su piel, susurrando y musitando palabras que por la excitación no logró entender. Su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con fuerza y sus labios comenzaban a debatir contra la razón de no besarlo.

—Mírame… _—_le ordenó Battousai sutilmente y con una oscura fonación. Cuidadoso, aplicó un poco de fuerza en el agarre de su rostro obligándola a mirar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Él inclinó su rostro después de contemplar sus gemas índigo asomarse detrás de sus parpados. Suavemente, abrió la palma de la mano femenina y poso un casto beso dentro de ella. Luego arrastró su lengua, limpiando el rastro de sangre de su herida. Alzó la mirada, prestando suma atención para no perder un solo espasmo de los labios rosados de la reina celeste.

El cuerpo de la pelinegra respondía, le pertenecía y ella lo sabía. Tenía que alejarse de él, lo había prometido al verlo destajar a su fiel ejército y a sus aldeanos. El dolor que había sentido al enterarse de su pacto roto y la muerte de aquellos inocentes que sirvieron solo para satisfacer las pataletas de un asesino arrogante.

Huir era lo que su corazón había rechazado mientras que la razón le decía que podía golpearlo para escapar. Pero entonces, ¿por qué sus pies no se movían? ¿Por qué estaba ahí observándolo y degustando de su tacto…?

Impulso su cabeza hacia atrás, confiada de que nada le pasaría y zafándose de sus manos empujo su pecho con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Te dije que nunca más volvieras a tocarme! _—_Le recordó Kaoru, ocultando su debilidad por él detrás de su orgullo.

Enfurecido, encerró su garganta con una de sus manos y presionó el fino cuerpo contra el grueso tronco_—. _Y yo te recuerdo, _mi señora, _ que eres mía… y contigo puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana _—_gruñó, venciendo su rostro entre la cuenca del cuello perfumado a jazmín_—. _Se obediente y déjate de idioteces_._

Sus ojos azules, los cuales él muchas veces había halagado por su color, se cristalizaron. Dicho efecto lo hizo retroceder un paso hacia atrás.

Ella no le daría el gusto de verla llorar, ella era fuerte, era una reina y él un infame asesino.

Battousai desenfundó su katana, como si leyera lo que pensaba, y sonriendo lanzó un sablazo contra el árbol en el que estaban recargados, partiéndolo en dos. Después tomó su barbilla y sonrió.

—Quedó claro al parecer _—_dijo el sanguinario hombre al ver su expresión horrorizada_—. _Ahora muévete y camina.

Kaoru obedeció sin objeción alguna. Tomó su caballo y siguió el camino regreso a la caravana.

Al llegar, giró su rostro al sentirse observada. La jefa del ejército oscuro la estudiaba enfurruñada. Sabía que no le caía nada bien a Misao y más cuando se trataba de su amo y señor. Digna, Kaoru remangó su largo vestido verde y alzó la barbilla para seguir caminando. No se dejaría asustar por una joven figura como ella, ni mucho menos alguien que había jugado con el corazón de uno muy querido por ella.

**II**

Su cabellera escarlata volaba en el aire conforme al rápido paso de su caballo. Sus facciones se mantenían férreas a pesar del vino que había ingerido antes de echarse andar. Estaba enfurecido y encolerizado con la mujer que caminaba al final de la caravana.

Era tan insolente y rebelde que no se parecía para nada a una reina delicada y soberana. Al menos no a las que había tenido en su cama. A las que había usado y desechado cuando al fin había obtenido lo que esperaba. Rio entretenido, todas aquellas zorras solo le habían servido para conseguir sus reinos, habían sido un acceso fácil con su urgente necesidad de tener a alguien como él en la cama.

Sin embargo, con la reina celeste todo cambiaba. Se sentía estúpido, manejado y débil. Odiaba a las personas débiles, ellos eran los primeros que habían sido atravesados por el filo de su espada, sin embargo con ella…él se adiestraba. Se volvía ciego y loco con el cuerpo de aquella mujer. Se sentía su dueño y su cuerpo la reconocía como su dueña también.

Ahí, ahí era donde él había perdido. Había sido capaz de proponerle unir sus reinos, cayendo a sus pies… tal y como lo habían hecho sus víctimas en el pasado. Pero no había aceptado y ahora él respiraba en paz por esa decisión… pero entonces, la imagen de Enishi Yukishiro y su padre el rey Kamiya, le venían a la mente cada vez que se preguntaba el porqué Kaoru no había aceptado la unión a pesar de sus innumerables ofrecimientos.

Luego de meditar siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: la sangre de aquella insensata debía de haber corrido por el filo de su espada desde un principio, pero su curiosidad de hombre lo había hecho débil. La muerte de sus padres y la sangre de ellos había sido derramada por el inútil del Rey Kamiya. Su satisfacción de venganza nunca se había despertado en su totalidad hasta esos momentos. Quería verla llorar, quería verla sufrir y rogar por él. Solo la sangre de esa mujer sería derramada por él y por nadie más. Nadie tomaría su vida más que él, ni siquiera ella misma.

Pagaría por hacerlo vulnerable, por comprometerse con otro hombre que no era él, y por los crímenes de su padre… con su propia sangre.

—_Hijo, hijo… —Escuchó una voz femenina quebrantada, adentrándose entre la oscuridad de su cuarto._

—_¿Mami? —preguntó el pequeño niño de cabello mientras encendía una vela para poder atender a su madre._

—_¡No! No te muevas, no enciendas nada, no me veas así… —La mujer lloró y se acercó lentamente hacia su cama._

_El infante de cabello escarlata no entendía que era lo que pasaba o por qué la voz de su madre se escuchaba tan débil._

—_Mami… tengo miedo —confesó al ver la sombra de su madre tambalearse entre las penumbras de aquella noche._

—_Mi niño, jugaremos un juego… —propuso la madre, siendo interrumpida en breve por gritos de dolor y metales chocando a lo lejos._

—_¿Mami? ¿Dónde está papi? —Las pequeñas manitas se aferraron fuertemente a sus cobijas para luego echarlas al piso y correr hacia la débil figura de su madre—. Mami… le temo a la oscuridad, te ves tan débil en ella... —sollozó._

—_Amorcito, no tienes por qué temer… La oscuridad esconde lo que no quieres que los otros vean de ti —le aseguró la madre recibiéndolo en sus brazos—. Ahora, quiero que te quedes quieto bajo mi kimono y mis abrazos. Pase lo que pase no te muevas… sin importar que sea lo que veas._

—_Pero… no quiero jugar ahora, quiero que me abraces… Mami, estas empapada, tienes que cambiarte tu ropa, estás helada __—pronunció el niño con preocupación—.__ Papi y yo sufrimos al verte enferma, no te enfermes ….—suplicó el pequeño y abrazó con fuerza renovada el húmedo cuerpo de su madre mientras que ella lo cubría con esmero con su enorme kimono._

—_La perra ha entrado aquí, rey Celeste —reveló una voz afuera de la habitación._

—_Estaba deliciosa pero ya no la necesito. Además, está muriendo desangrada. Solo quiero confirmar que el tesoro por el qué hemos venido está a salvo… —solicitó el Rey a su subordinado._

—_Tienen un mocoso, ¿qué haremos con él? _

—_El bastardo no me importa, déjalo solo y que muera de hambre, que salga a cazar y que sea devorado por los lobos —dijo su majestad sin ninguna consideración—. Entra._

—_Mami…_

—_Shhh… Se fuerte y después de hoy nunca más te escondas. Ya sea en la luz o en la oscuridad… muéstrales tu valor, porque yo soy tu madre y una madre nunca deja de amar a un hijo a pesar de lo que escoja… Y yo te amo, así que vive._

—_Pero mami, soy solo un niño, soy débil —soltó el pequeño entre sollozos__—. Ya no quiero jugar, Mami…_

—_No lo eres, mi cielo, eso solo está en tu cabecita. Puedes ser tan poderoso como te lo propongas o tan débil como te conformes. Todo está en la mente humana. Si piensas que eres débil, eso les demostrarás a los demás y ellos te abusaran. Pero si quieres ser fuerte no tienes que esperar a que alguien lo reconozca para que tú te lo creas, tú eres el que tienes que decírselos… tienes que confiar en tu humanidad._

_El pequeño talló su mejilla contra el pecho de su madre, tenía que ser fuerte como ella se lo decía, ¡quería ser fuerte!_

_De pronto y como si le estuvieran arrebatando el alma, sintió el cálido cuerpo de su madre desprenderse de él. La observó a través del largo kimono encima suyo, conteniendo las ganas de salir corriendo a su lado. Paró al recordar las palabras de su madre, se quedó quieto contemplando los ojos lavanda de su madre que destellaban en la oscuridad._

—_Con que aquí estabas… zorra del reino del corazón de la espada —se burló el monarca, poniendo un faro de luz en el suelo y arrastrando consigo el cuerpo de la reina. Él sostenía del largo cabello a su madre con su mano izquierda mientras que con la otra mano desenfundaba su espada._

_Los ojos lavanda del niño se inundaron de lágrimas al ver la mirada de su madre por uno de los cortes de la prenda. Se le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos al sentir la disimulada mirada de la mujer sobre el kimono; al parecer la mujer se quería asegurar de que su pequeño cumpliera su palabra y se quedara en su escondite._

_¿Que debía hacer? Él quería a su mami y la quería viva, pero ella… ella le había dado una orden y él quería que ella se sintiera orgullosa._

_La mujer negó con su cabeza débilmente confirmándole adivinando lo que el pequeño de cabello flameante pensaba._

—_Quería jugar contigo un poco más, pero ahora tengo lo que necesito de tu estúpido reino. Tengo las espadas así que ya no me serás de utilidad —reveló el soberano rey, enterrando una pequeña espada dorada en el vientre de la mujer y arrancando gritos de dolor de los delicados labios de la gobernadora del reino del corazón de la espada—. ¿Qué se siente ser cortada con tu propio tesoro? ¡Dime! ¡¿Qué se siente?! —El hombre se carcajeó y arrastró la wakizashi dorada a lo largo del esbelto cuerpo. Después, al llegar a su fino y blanco cuello giró su espada, separándolo del resto de su organismo en un corte limpio. _

_Rio e ignoró las pequeñas manitas desesperadas que se habían aferrado a sus pantaloncillos suplicando entre lágrimas y gritos desgarradores por la vida de la única mujer a la que amaba._

— _¡NO! —se lamentó el pequeño de cabellera de fuego, pateando sin misericordia las piernas del adulto con el fin de liberar a su madre de aquel ser ruin—. ¡No toques a mi mami, suelta a mi mami…! ¡Dame a mi mami…! por favor —lloró mientras rogaba._

_El rey inescrupuloso lo haloh del cuello de su camisón hasta levantarlo en el aire. Sin piedad, tomo la misma espada y trazo en en mejilla del infante una herida en forma de cruz—. Tu mami y tú —se bofó y luego lo empujó contra la pared, arrojando en seguida el cuerpo sin vida de su madre a sus pequeños pies descalzos._

—_Ahí está tu mami… —rio el rey celeste…_

Sus puños apretaron las riendas de su caballo, volviendo sus manos aún más pálidas del color natural de su piel. Recordar aquel suceso le hacía hervir aún más la sangre, se le retorcía el estómago de tan solo pensar que había hecho suya a la hija de aquel mal nacido. Se sentía asqueroso de sí mismo y disgustado con ella… pero para su desgracia sentía cosas por ella y eso podía más que cualquier otro sentimiento.

En seguida paró, ordenándole a su caballo ir al final de la fila de la caravana a donde aquella mujer estaba. Tenía que verle la cara y recordarse a sí mismo que ella era un mero objeto con el que podía jugar entre sus sabanas o hasta en el mismo camino pedregoso y hacerla suya. Lo haría con el propósito de que el rey celeste se retorciera de indignación e impotencia en su tumba o al menos eso era lo que él se repetía. Vería a su hija pagar con lágrimas y dolor… y cuando él se aburriera de ese juego, la torturaría hasta que ella misma suplicara, arrastrándose en el piso por su piedad o su propia muerte.

Misao decidió seguirlo con curiosidad al observarlo cabalgar en dirección contraria. Se sentía con la obligación de recordarle a su señor los motivos de aquella guerra que habían iniciado. Por otra parte, ella odiaba a la Reina celeste, era una inútil y frágil mujer que solo hacía a su rey un promiscuo y desobligado enamorado.

Así que su deber era resguardar los planes de venganza y seguir a lado del hombre más temible, el más fuerte, deseado y el más despiadado, hasta culminar con todo. Porque así era el hombre que ella admiraba y las metas a las que ella aspiraba, él, su ejemplo a seguir y el único al que ella se doblegaría en su miserable vida.

Battousai esperaba encontrarse a la mujer de mirada azulada tendida en el piso, rogando por agua o por cabalgar en su caballo. Pero al llegar al final de la fila, lo que se encontró fue a un caballo caminando tranquilamente sin nadie siguiéndole. Las cuerdas estaban rotas y al juzgar por las huellas de lodo tras el caballo hacía tiempo que la mujer ya no les seguía.

Rugió y bajó de su caballo maldiciendo a la tierra y a todos a su alrededor. Cogió las cuerdas entre sus manos estudiando la limpieza en el corte. Eso había sido provocado por una daga o algún objeto cortante. Alguien le había ayudado y cuando encontrara a ese alguien acabaría degollado.

—¿Mi señor, que es lo que pasa? —Misao se bajó de su caballo y camino hacia su majestad.

—¡Paren! —demandó en un grito el de cabellera flameante, desenvainando su espada en el acto.

Todos sus soldados pararon y le miraron consternados. Sabían que cuando Battousai desenvainaba alguien moría.

—¡Quiero que todos ustedes, bola de bastardos, encuentren a la Reyna celeste! Si no lo hacen en una hora yo mismo me encargaré de separar sus cabezas y enviarlas de regalo a sus familias… —amenazó con su destellante mirada asesina.

—Mi señor, creo que lo que paso es lo mejor para todos —aseguró Misao, acercándose a la imponente figura del hombre de la katana dorada—. Si la dejamos aquí, _será devorada por las bestias del bosque_. Además estamos por llegar al castillo, no tiene caso que perdamos más tiempo, podemos planear lo qu… —La superior del ejército oscuro calló al sentir el filo de la cuchilla sobre su garganta.

—No recuerdo haber pedido la opinión de nadie —El rey oscuro se acercó y acarició los flequillos negros de su capitana cono gentileza—. Solo satisfáceme como siempre, Misao… y calla…

La mujer de mirada esmeralda asintió, haciendo caso omiso a la actitud amenazante de la autoridad del reino oscuro. Ya estaba acostumbrada a esa actitud, era algo que le llamaba la atención de él, nunca se intimidaba y mucho menos por algo que le gustaba.

Battousai sonrió de medio lado. Amaba jugar y cazar… y si la dichosa Reina de los cielos quería jugar al «gato y al ratón» entonces jugaría y sería él el que la encontraría. Y una vez que lo hiciera le arrebataría las ganas de alejarse de él sin su consentimiento. O… tal vez, después de todo lo que le haría no le quedaría ganas de volver a caminar.

Decidido, escogió uno de los diferentes caminos que se extendían frente a él. Y, con la sonrisa de malicia y llena de perversidad uso su alta velocidad para ganar ventaja.

—Cuando te encuentre Kaoru, te haré gritar y llorar —susurró para sí mismo, entrecerrando la mirada—. Y esa actitud rebelde que me encanta de ti podremos enfocarla y usarla… de diferente manera… —sonrió y aceleró su paso considerablemente mientras corría por el camino.

Estaba listo para cazar el motivo de sus deseos.

Continuará….

* * *

**Notas de autora**: di muchas pistas en este capítulo, sobre de algunos personajes. Así que espero que pongan atención desde ahora para entender el pasado y el futuro de todos. Por otra parte este es mi experimento de fic… Lo deje en votacion y ustedes me han pedido continuarlo asi que por favor no me abandonen en medio del fic, le estoy dando mucho de mi tiempo ya que creo que este merece ser calculado y bien trabajado. Tambien quiero decir que si lo dark no es lo suyo ...hay muchos trabajos en el fandom que son más ligeros y que seguro les harán pasar un buen rato. Espero sus comentarios y como siempre… gracias!


End file.
